


Dragons Tear

by VenusuPink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Conspiracy Theories, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season 6 Prediction, keith is a rider, original alien race, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusuPink/pseuds/VenusuPink
Summary: Keith learns that he is a "Rider"  in a visit to a planet that housed galra troops before they arrived, with this new revelation comes a new time in Keith life, after revelations from his old team, he must return to the castle of lions with a new story to tell and new feelings he never knew he had.Lance misses Keith,  after he comes to a shocking realization about one of the members of the voltron team he calls up Keith unbeknownst to the rest of his team, now Keith is back and lance doesn't know what to do with these feelings that have now taken root in his heart





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok soooooo i got this idea randomly while cleaning the dishes and i wrote it down, it came out really nice and i really like it so i decided to make it a official fic,  
> this is gonna have things that i expect to happen in the net season of voltron and some of my personal theories so if you disagree with how the story progresses then uhhhh sorry? just remember that this is all speculation and whatever, tags may change later on as the story continues. hope you like it!
> 
> i will be making some art for this story, mostly for the oc that is in the story, also don't worry she wont be interfering in lance and Keith relationship , shes gonna ship em too XD

Keith has always seen himself as a normal person, he never would have guessed he was part alien or that he was part of a team that would save the whole universe, even if he was no longer piloting one of the lions he was still working to save the universe in a quieter way. Working with the blade gave Keith a new way to view his life. He was not normal, he was part alien and a member of the Voltron team. What else could he be hiding even from himself? This question, like many others, was going to be answered in a way he never expected.

 

After finding his mom and returning to the blade he had a rather long time to reflect on his life up to that point, he thought about his father and what he would say now that he found his mom, what would his mom ask? Would she aske about his father? What would he tell her? All these thoughts crowded inside his head and caused him to over think, making him a bit clumsy at times. It got to the point where Kolivan asked him to take a small break from missions, that is until they got a rather interesting call from one of their ships that was returning from a long mission in another quadrant. The ship has come into contacts with a rather large asteroid field that wasn’t on the star maps causing them to suffer damage to the ship, they docked on the surface of the closest planet that could accommodate then and that’s when they found their new objective. Immediately calling up home base for further instructions.  They were told to stay on the surface a d to not reveal their identities to the natives until Kolivan made it there with a small diplomatic team, which consisted of Kolivan and Keith along with Krolia and some soldiers for protection just in case the natives took an offensive stance against them.

 

The blade landed close to the base, the planet is called Florydian, the base had been abandoned by the Galra many years ago after the natives put up a rather large fight and Zarkon decided it was better to just let the planet die off, little did they know that the planet began to flourish in their absence even if most of the quintessence had been taken from its core. The base was retreated so quickly that they never had the chance to close off its servers, keeping all its data and logs from the moment it was instated to the moment it died, this meant that there were banks of information just sitting on this planets surface and they planned to get all of it. As soon as they landed however they were noticed by some of the natives and were surrounded, they made sure to show that they weren’t here to cause them harm. Stepping out of the ship with hands above their heads and kneeling before the man that looked like a regal figure.

 

The natives looked…surprisingly like humans, much like Alteans, they had human like bodies that had the strange addition here and there, Keith noted that they all had eyes like reptiles, a bright iris that seemed to glow with a long black slit. Their skin ranged from pale to dark almost black colors and they had sharp nails, some of them had what looked to be horns and scales on their bodies in random spots, others had only one of the two or none. Tribal looking marking decorated their skin in swirling designs each similar unless you took a good look and saw that they all were different but started off similar. The one who they believed was their leader had a long cape that draped itself around his feet and dragged behind him as he walked, he had pale ivory skin and bright blue eyes that glowed faintly, a blue mist exuded from them, he carried with him a large spear and a decoration on his head that consisted of his horns and several vines that weaved together to form a crown like form on his head.

 

“Strangers…. who are you and what purpose do you have coming to our planet?”

 

“Your majesty, my name is Kolivan, I am the leader of a rebel force against the Galra empire. We have received word that an old Galra base sits on the surface of your planet, we only wish to extract the information within it to use in our fight against them. We mean no harm to you or your planet.”

 

“You are Galra…. yet you fight against them?”

 

Kolivan stiffened next to Keith, he saw him take a deep breath and remove his mask and look up at the king “How were you able to tell that I was Galra?”

 

“My people and me have a sense of smell that dwarfs that of any other race in this system, each species and race have a scent that defines them, and you smelled just like those Galra soldiers that were here many years ago. I do not mean to say I do not believe you when you say you appose Zarkon and his reign, all I ask is why?”

 

Kolivan stood and nodded to his team, they all dropped their masks as a form of respect to the king, when Keith dropped his however they all gasped, some of the women of the tribe came closer and began to make signals at him to come to them, Keith was reluctant and stepped back in confusion looking to Kolivan for an explanation.

 

“Kolivan…who is that boy? He looks strikingly like our own. The woman of my tribe fear that you have stolen one of their children, they beckon him to come to them for protection.”

 

“He is not of your race” Kolivan said quickly pushing Keith behind his tall frame. “He is a Hybrid of two races, Human and Galra. The woman standing besides him is his mother, Krolia”

 

“His scent is unique, its very similar to ours…” he said this as he called down the women of the tribe calling Keith to walk towards him, Keith looked at Kolivan for what to do and he nodded, silently telling him to approach the king with caution. Keith found himself standing before the king as he extended his hand for Keith to take, as he laid it upon the kings scaled hand he was pulled forward slightly as the king gave him a sniff at the wrist. He released Keith after a short while allowing him to return to his team.  Keith held his wrist experimentally, uncomfortable with the way they examined him.

 

“He smells different after closer examination, but it is almost identical to that of our race.”

 

“I can assure you, he is not part of you”

 

The king nodded and turned to walk, motioning for their team to follow him into the large jungle that lay before them, they walked for what felt like about thirty minutes before they came on a large cliff side that sat on the edge of a large city, it went on for miles it seemed, on the other side of the city was a large castle, larger than any castle they had ever seen, maybe even larger than the Galra main base. As they descended the cliff they came upon a carriage that was large enough to take the king and the entire team to their destination. After a long ride threw the city they came to the castle, the gates opened to allow the carriage to enter the grounds of the castle. They came to a stop before the doors of the castle and they all entered the main hall.

 

“Your majesty… we only come to take the data from the base, we appreciate your welcoming us into your home, but we must make haste.”

 

“Kolivan, we understand that your mission is of great importance to you but we must ask that you and your team stay at the castle, the base you seek is not far from here and my people will take you to it tomorrow at the earliest convenience, however we ask that you stay here at the castle for the night and allow us to give you and your team the proper welcome to our home, it is customary for us to do this with all visiting guest, so I ask this small favor of you and your team, only for today, you may go get the data tomorrow but for tonight rest here.”

 

Kolivan sighed loudly and nodded at the king, they were taken to a large dinning room where servants buzzed around, carrying plates of food into the room and setting the large table, as the king entered they all bowed and went to stand at the edges of the room. They watched as the king sat at the head of the table and gestured for them to sit where they liked. After taking a seat they began to eat some of the food that was presented to them and talked about their mission and who they were to the king, they also asked about the planet and its people. After some time, they all turned when the doors opened to reveal a girl that looked about Keith’s age, her body was covered in ritualistic drawings and scales formed themselves around her eyes, cheeks, and around her arms. She was draped in a light garb, it started at her waist and flowed down to her ankles, it was slit on both sides, revealing her pale legs. Her top was simple, a light fabric wrapped around her chest. She has many bracelets and pendants on her body. She had long brown hair that faded into a dark crimson at the tips, on her head sat a pair of small crimson colored horns that were wrapped with more jewelry. Her eyes were the same bright blue color of the kings, but they had a purple mist exiting from them. She looked at the people sitting on the table and raised a questioning eyebrow at the king.

 

“Father…I was not told we had visitors.”

 

“Its alright, Kolivan and company, this is my daughter, Reddina.”

 

She bowed slightly before walking into the room and sitting on the chair right to her fathers silently, she was barefoot which explained why her steps were so silent. She looked over the guest as her eyes examined each of them slowly, when her eyes turned to Keith they widened, she pulled at her father’s cape and turned to him “Father…. he looks like one of our own, he smells like us to…why is he with the visitors?”

 

After they explained the situation to her she kept her eyes strained on Keith during most of the dinner, after they were done eating they sat around and discussed the plans for tomorrow. Her eyes had yet to leave Keith’s movements, she was examining him closely and it unnerved him to no end, Krolia must have noticed cuz she stood and looked directly at the princess as she spoke. “Your majesty, I’m sorry for my crudeness but you are making my son rather uncomfortable with your constant staring, explain yourself or I will kindly ask that you to stop or I will be forced to remove my soon from this room until you promise to cooperate.”

 

The king looked at his daughter and sighed loudly, she looked away from Keith and to her father who asked her something in a language they did not understand.

 

**“Why are you making our guest uncomfortable?”**

 

**“There is something about him father…its calling to me, my Dragonir blood runs rapidly when I look at him, I believe he is the one”**

 

The kings face showed surprise, he looked between Keith and his daughter quickly before he spoke again **“Are you certain?”**

 

She nodded at him and he stood up from his chair and called a servant to him, he whispered something into their ear and the servant nodded running off to fetch something. The king turned to his guest and motioned for them to follow him out of the room, the princess stood as well and walked alongside her father at the front of the group.

 

“Your majesty...?”

 

“My daughter has told me a rather surprising observation she’s made regarding your team member. Before I can explain however there is something you must see first.”

 

They were taken into a large room that had carvings in the walls that went on for the entire length of the room and the ceiling, Keith looked at the carvings as they stepped into the room, looking up he saw a large drawing of a creature that closely resembled one he had seen before, not in real life however, but only in fictional stories and tv shows.

 

“A dragon…?”

 

“Do you recognize that creature?” It was the princess, she looked back at him with a surprised expression on her face, Keith shrugged slightly and looked up again as he spoke

 

“It looks like a fictional creature from my planet. You see it a lot on literature and in television, it’s not real however.”

 

The king turned to him standing in the center of the large room. “that is where you are mistaken. You see, my planet has two races living within it, one is my people, the ones you saw at the city and with me when we greeted you at your ship. The other is the Dragonir’s, there is only one at a time on the planet and they have the ability to transform their bodies from whatever shape they have into the creature that you call a dragon, they can also control the size they turn into and how many parts of their body transform at once.”

 

They watched as the king opened a small box that sat at a table they didn’t notice before, he held it in his hands as he spoke “My daughter is the current Dragonir of our planet.” Everyone turned to the princess and she nodded, her face serious. “You see…a Dragonir will choose a rider at the age of fifteen years, my daughter is currently seventeen years of age and she has yet to choose a rider. Dragonir’s can sense who will be their rider just from looking at them…” he turned to Keith and began to walk towards him. “…My daughter believes you are her rider.”

 

Silence fell on the room as the king finished speaking, Keith’s face showed surprise and confusion, he looked between the king and the princess to Kolivan and Krolia standing a bit before him. He sputtered slightly and ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

 

“H-how can you be certain? Maybe your confused because I smell like your people princess, I don’t think it’s possible…”

 

“The race of the rider does not matter, they could be anyone from any planet. It is rare but its not unheard of. Its been over five thousand years before a rider not from our planet had been found. The feeling of finding a rider is said to be different than anything the Dragonir will ever feel and my daughter is certain its you. We have a way to prove it so don’t worry to much” he fished out two small bracelets from the box in his hands and handed it to the servant girl that stood next to him. “These will tell us if you are my daughters rider. They will glow upon your wrist and connect your mind to that of my daughters, when that happens it will show that you are her rider or not.”

 

He looked from Kolivan to Krolia, looking for help on what to do, Kolivan stepped up, covering Keith from the king’s view. “is he turns out to be the rider…what will that mean for him? Will he have to stay on this planet or will he be allowed to leave?”

 

“He may leave the planet; however, he will not be able to part from my daughter’s side. They will be bonded, and a large amount of time spent separate over a long distance will cause pain to the bonded pair, that will mean that my daughter will accompany you and your team, she will live with you from this moment on if he turns out to be her rider,”

 

Kolivan looked at Keith and placed his hands on his shoulders he spoke to him in a hushed tone, making sure the king could not hear him. “Keith you don’t have to do this…now we at least know that you may leave the planet, sure that means bringing a new member with us but this might be beneficial to us, that creature looks very powerful and it might help to have it on our side.”

 

Keith felt eyes all over him, become a rider for this girl? How was that even possible!? He weighed his options in his mind and gave a long sigh as he turned to look at the king and the princess. “Do you have any problem with this? If I turn out to be your daughter’s rider then wont that mean you won’t see her again?”

 

“I’ve known that this is what my daughter was born to do from the moment her first shift happened. I am fully aware of the situation and she is as well, she understands that it is her purpose to serve her rider and be with them till her death comes. She will stand by your side for as long as she is of help to you.”

 

Keith turned to the princess and walked up to her, looking down slightly to look at her in the eyes as he spoke. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“I’ve waited for the moment to find my rider since I could remember having cognitive thoughts, it would be my pleasure to be able to serve at your side as your Dragonir.”

 

Keith sighed and nodded towards the king, he extended his arm as the princess did and watched as the bracelets were fastened on their wrists, at first nothing happened but after a short while the bracelets lit up suddenly, Keith’s glowed a powerful red and the princess glowed a bright blue. Keith felt as his mind was invaded with visions of a large dragon, red scales covered its enormous frame and fire licked at its lips, steam escaping through its mouth. The most impressive thing however was its eyes, they glowed a bight sky blue that stood out against the red scales. He was brought back to his senses by the feeling of the princess falling into his arms. Her eyes wide and a smile playing at her lips, she laughed and threw her hands around Keith’s neck as she laughed in his ear.

 

“It is you! I’ve found my rider!”

 

Keith knew from the moment those words left the princess mouth that his life was going to turn on its head yet again and he felt like this was going to take him for a ride that he will never forget. He looked up at the ceiling and examined the carving of the dragon on it for a bit longer before he found himself patting the girls back.

 

_This is going to be one interesting turn of events._


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up with a start the nightmare he had just had playing in his mind over and over again. He ran his hand through his hair damp with the sweat from his nightmare. He turned his head and looked into his room it was dark and empty still the dead of night. He gave a long side and pushed off his blankets standing up and leaving his room. Lance walked all the way into the common room and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands his dream still replaying in his mind. He watched it happen over and over again how the Earth was destroyed by the galra and he was powerless to stop them. He lost his family and every single person he had ever cared for all in one Fell Swoop. He gave a long sigh and rested his head against the back side of the couch he looked up at the ceiling and remembered the Starmap that Coran had used when he asked where earth was long time ago. Standing up hewalked to the control room it took him no longer than five seconds to figure out how to activate the star map, once it was activated he started roaming around solar systems looking for Earth. After a while of searching he came across the small sphere and enlarged it, he zoomed in as much as he could and he saw as Cuba came into view. He thought of his family still staying in the small island. He wondered what they thought of him right now, they wondered if he thought he was dead or if he was just missing. He turned off the Starmap and began heading back to his room, he knew he would not be able to sleep but it was better to be in his bed than to be out here reminded of something that he couldn’t go back to, not yet at least.

  
“Lance is that you?”

  
Lance turn his head quickly he saw that at the other side of the corridor was Allura she walked towards him rubbing her eyes of sleep, she yawn deeply before she reach them giving him a pat on the shoulder.

  
“is there a reason you're up so late? Where you unable to sleep? is there anything I can do to help?”

  
“No it's okay, I just had a bad dream.”

  
She looks at him skeptically, he could tell that she was not convinced and she was still worried about him. She let it go however patting him on the back slightly as she walked away.

  
“as long as you’re okay Lance, please tell me if there's anything wrong okay?”

  
“I will.”

  
She continued walking she continued walking down the corridor to where he thought the library was, he was unsure as he has only been there once but he knew that Allura really liked it there. He continued walking towards his room and when he reached his door it opened up for him on its own. He looked at his desk sitting next to the door and noticed that there, on the back of the desk chair, sat a red cropped jacket that was all to familiar. When had he had taken Keith's jacket? He must have grabbed it while they were cleaning the rooms, they had told him to clean Keith’s room now that he wasn’t there, the room had been left bare only a jacket left in the closet. He must have grabbed it from the closet and a spur-of-the-moment. He lifted up the jacket and subconsciously put it up to his nose he took a long Sniff and realized that it didn't smell like him anymore. Wait how did he know how Keith smelled? He put the jacket down forcefully a blush color in his cheeks. He jumped into bed and covered himself with the blanket trying so hard to fall asleep and forget about what had just happened but the thought still lingered in his brain. Just how much did he miss Keith?

  
He looked at the discarded piece of fabric and felt as his body began to move from the bead, almost on its own. He picked it up and turned it in his hands a couple times before relenting and placing the jacket on his shoulders, threading his arms threw the sleeves. They were kind of short and you could tell that it was to small on him but at this point he didn’t really care. He pulled up the collar and sniffed one more time before heading back to bed, the jacket giving him a new sense of protection that he didn’t expect to have just from the idea of having something of Keith’s.

  
Lance had always known he never hated Keith. The silly rivalry that he had started was merely to get his attention, and Keith being the hot head he was, always let himself get caught up in Lance’s taunts, he gave lance attention, and that was all he wanted. When he started at the Garrison he admired Keith from afar, the guy was always good at anything he did, he was everything lance wanted to be. When his admiration started to get out of hand he told himself he was beginning to sound insane, he would think about Keith in ways that had nothing to do with his achievements at the Garrison. So instead of owning up to his feelings he began to antagonize Keith at every turn, anything to get the guys attention.

  
Lance sighed into his pillow and felt as his eye lids drifted close, he was afraid that the nightmare would return again, robing him of the little sleep he tried to get that night, but looking down he saw the red of his sleeve and slightly smiled.

 

I’ll be fine… there is nothing to worry about. We can do this…

 

His eyes closed and the last thought he had was of Keith as he walked out of the control room in the castle, a small smile graced his features only to turn into a drown as he walked away.

  
“I’ll make sure you come back…I need you back.”

  
He whispered the silent promise to himself, and if you asked him later he would deny ever smiling and dipping his head deeper into the collar of the jacket. And with that he fell into a quiet sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
The next day went as normal as they always did since Keith’s departure, lance woke up and headed to breakfast, he talked to hunk and Pidge for a while before they headed off to do something that lance couldn’t even start to understand. Allura and Coran came and went from different places in the castle and Shiro was training on his own in the training deck. Lance had found himself mostly alone since Keith left and after the way Shiro had called him out lately he didn’t know if he wanted to be close to their leader at the moment, sure he could have been stressed and lance gets it, but he changed to abruptly that it scared him slightly, something was wrong with Shiro he could tell but he didn’t know how to bring it up.  
He walked aimlessly around the castle and found himself close to one of the many large windows that were tucked away in corridors that were barely used these days, the lights stayed off in these areas of the ship and lance took solace in watching the stars and galaxies fly past him. His thoughts began to wonder to many things, how were the Arusians doing? What about Shay and her family? What was his family doing now? What was Keith doing? – at that point his mind stopped for a second and he felt himself relax against the glass – he had managed to sleep rather well after wearing Keith’s jacket, it calmed him more than he had expected and when he awoke with it still wrapping around his body he blushed deeply and removed it before heading out to eat breakfast.

  
“Where are you now…? Are you still ok….?”

  
Suddenly the castles alarms began to wail, Lance pushed himself off the glass and ran towards the control room. As he turned the corner he saw that everyone was already there, on the screen he saw the many galra ships that began approaching the castle, they weren’t far off and everyone scrambled to get into their suits and get to their lions.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been about two hours since the fight started and it didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, now that Lotor was emperor they expected to be a bit more at ease, sadly those that appose him we’re not going to be easy to persuade. The fleet had been persistent and fought back with all their might.

  
“Lance to your right!!”

  
He heard Pidge call out to him threw the cons as he dove to the left, shooting at the fighters that were closing in on them. As the fight went on he noticed a change in their leaders actions, he began to take on more galra, almost as if he didn’t want the other members of the team to get a chance to attack. Lance began to try and weave himself closer to Shiro to help him when he was suddenly pushed aside roughly.

  
“Stay out of the my way Lance!”

  
“S-shiro…? Hey man I was only trying to…"

  
“I don’t need your help here lance, stay in your sector!"

  
Lance flinched back at the force that was put into those words, he felt himself curl in and tears began to sting at his eyes. He shook his head swiftly and told himself now wasn’t the time for this. He got back into it telling himself that he could ask Shiro about it later. They managed to thin out the Galra ships to where they could form Voltron and take out the batter cruiser easily and the rest of the fighters retreated. After a collective sigh and coming back to the castle they all fell into the couch on the coming room exhausted. Lance looked over at shiro who was standing off to the side of the room with his arms crossed and a crown on his tired face. Shiro turned to him for a split second and he glared at Lance before turning out of the room.

  
“I’m going to hit the showers and then to rest.”

  
Lance let his eyes fall down to his hands that were squeezing his knees, Shiro was mad at him, over something that lance didn’t think was a big deal, he was only trying to help. He found himself thinking about Keith. He remembered how Keith would not only listen to him but would ask lance about his opinion on some matters, he liked the fact that he was needed during the time Keith was their leader. Sure he was brash and didn’t always make the best choice but he knew that if he gave his view it would be listened to, not flat out ignored or pushed away like shiro had done. He began to think about their leaders current behavior, he wasn’t always like this…there was something seriously wrong with Shiro. He didn’t Know how to approach him about this the only person who really knew shiro was…

  
“Keith…”

  
“Did you say something bud?”

  
He turned to hunk and realized he had said that out loud, he felt his cheeks heat up and he began to stutter slightly “oh! No it’s nothing bud…I-I’m going to head to my room.” Before he left he found himself looking back at his team that were now looking at a tablet together, they weren’t paying attention he swiped one of the extra tablets from a small table of the side of the room before heading out. He walked quickly to his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the tablet in his hands and gave a long sigh, he was going to do this, he felt his hair stand on the back of his neck and his hands began to shake slightly.

  
“Come on Lance…you can do this.”

  
He pulled up a secure transmission center that Pidge had made not long after her brother had returned, it was made so she could communicate with his without anyone being able to but in. He looked up the Blade of Marmora signal and locked on to it and began the call, it took a couple seconds before a masked figure appeared on the screen and started to speak.

  
“Castle of lions? You are the blue paladin, is something the matter?”

  
“I…I need to speak to Keith, it’s an emergency.”

  
“He just got back from a mission, I think it would be best to wait till he has rested a while…”

  
“Please!” he found himself whispering harshly, he didn’t mean to sound so desperate but he could not call again later, he had the courage now and he knew he would not be able to man up enough to do this again. “Its imperative that I talk to him now.”

  
“very well…I will patch you threw to his personal communicator.”

  
He was met with static for a couple seconds before he saw another blade member, masked as well, appear on his screen.

  
“lance?”

  
He watched as Keith’s hand came to rest on the mask before it disappeared from his face, his eyes showed surprise and he pushed back his good, his hair stood in odd angles but what got Lance’s attention was a long purple stripe coming from under his chin up to under his eye.

  
“Hey Keith…long time to see huh?”

  
“Yea, how are you? I never get calls from just one of you is anything wrong?”

  
He saw just how worried Keith was, it made his heart skip a beat to see his eyes strained on his face looking to see if he was injured or crying, he laughed slightly to ease the tension, he found himself pushing his hair back. “I miss you mullet… it’s no fun without you here, Everyone is always so busy, I miss messing around with you….we all do”

  
Keith let a small smile graced his lips and he relaxes into his chair. “I miss you guys too lance.”

  
“Hey listen…” he began with a long sigh “…I didn’t just call you for this, I want to catch up but right now we have bigger problems on our hands.”

  
He watched as Keith straighten out on his chair giving him all his attention, this is it what he said now would make or break this, he could have Keith in his side or he could have one more person against him.

  
“There is something wrong with Shiro…and I need your help”

 

_Let’s see how this goes…_


	3. Chapter 3

Lance watched as Keith’s expression morfed, various emotions taking hold before he finally settled on what lance hoped was intrigue. He shifted in his chair and looked intently at the screen waiting for Keith to tell him he was over reacting or just plain wrong, however, what he did get wasn’t what he was expecting at all.

“You noticed to huh…?”

  
“Wait what, you thought he seamed weird to?”

He watched as Keith looked around him for a second before he stood, excusing himself from someone off screen with a quick good bye and walking into a small room. Lance couldn’t really see anything apart from Keith against the dark room but he watched as the camera stilled once more, Keith must have sat down or leaned against something. He ran his hands through his hair – God had it always ben that long? – and he let out a long sigh.

“I…I didn’t want to believe it, at first I thought it was just him being weird from the whole 'getting imprisoned again' situation but eventually…he treated me different, Shiro was never awkward around me, we’ve known each other for years, but when we were all be in the castle he would give me these…looks. When I left the team I thought things were just like that with me, he seemed to treat all of you the same, sure he was a bit more brash but I didn’t think much of it but now that you noticed….it must mean he’s changed with you as well?”

Lance felt relief and worry claw at his chest at the same time, he swallowed as he took in the new information. It wasn’t just him then…he wasn’t crazy. He leaned back against the head rest on his bead and let out a chuckle, of all the people he could talk to the one person who he went to who he fully expected to be shut down by, was now entirely on his side.

“He… he’s done and said some things…its almost entirely directly at me too…either the others don’t want to intervene because they are scared of what Shiro might do or…they don’t care…”

  
“Lance no! I’m sure they care!”

His eyes shot up at the screen once again, his eyes locked with worried purple and he felt his face heat up. God, he hoped Keith couldn’t see him right now. He scratched at the back of his neck nervously and watched as Keith’s eyes widened when he realized how desperately worried he sounded.

“Sorry! I uh… didn’t mean to yell.”

  
“it’s ok…thank you.”

  
“So…what do you propose we do? I’m guessing I’m the only person who you have brought this up to, but now that I’m thinking about it, why did you tell me? Why not Allura or any of the other paladins? I can’t really do much from the blade lan..”

  
“Keith?”

A female voice ran through his speaker, Lance’s raised an eyebrow at the sound. Sure, he had expected female Marmora members to be a thing, but why would one be in Keith’s room? He watched as Keith turned to his right and smiled slightly, lance was instantly hit with what he thought was jealousy, his chest felt tight and he wanted nothing more than for the person that walked in to leave, he wanted Keith to himself at that moment and he wanted those smiles to be directed at him, not whoever walked threw the door.

“Red, what’s wrong?”

  
“I heard voices from the hallway, I came to see who you were speaking to”

Lance raised an eyebrow and dared himself to speak before the other person in the room would take all of Keith’s attention.

“Wait Keith, who…?”

Just then lanced felt his eyes go wide, a small mass came and settled around Keith’s shoulder and head, its blue eyes strained on the screen before it, red shiny scales covered the small creature and a long tail flicked slightly, wrapped around Keith’s neck. The creatures wings were folded on its back as it rested it’s head above Keith’s, burrowing slightly into his hair and purring as Keith’s hand came up to pet it’s small head.

“Red, this is Lance. He is one of the paladins of Voltron and my old team mate.”

  
“Pleasure.” The creatures mouth opened slightly as steam pored out when it talked. Lance lost it

  
“OH MY GOD! IS THAT A DRAGON?!”

He watched as Keith and the small Dragon both flinched back at the intensity of his voice, Keith began to laugh slightly before he was holding his side as the pain from laughing for to long heart in. The small dragon ,named red apparently (wow Keith, original much?) , Swiped her tail under his eyes tenderly, wiping away the stray tear that fell before settling down into his hair once more.

“Oh my god Lance, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that exited that fast. Yes, she’s kind of a dragon? They call themselves Dragonir, we came across her planet on a mission not long ago and well, I was discovered to be her…how do I say this so that you won’t make fun of me after…? Her master? We’re bonded spiritually, she’s my companion now. Her name is Reddina but I call her Red for short.”

  
Lance found himself speechless, he didn’t know what to do in this situation, on one hand he was supper jealous of Keith and on the other he wanted to be happy for him, he found something for himself in the time they have been apart. It made him happy to know that his time at the blade didn’t deter his spirit, he was still as much of a hot head as he was while he was still with them.

  
“That is so cool…I cant wait to meet you in person Red.”

  
The small dragon puffed out a bit more steam before it settled in Keith’s hair once more.

  
“As I was saying… I can’t really do much from the blade, plus if something is wrong with shiro, what do we do? We can’t just nicely ask him to step down from his position on the team.”

  
“Come back…”

  
There, lance had said it. He watched as Keith’s expression morphed to surprise and then faintly colored red. He looked towards what he expected was the door to the room he was in, maybe checking to see if anyone would walk in on him again. He turned back to the camera as he scratched the hair at the nape of his neck where Red wasn’t in the way.

  
“lance…listen I…”

  
“No Keith, think about it. If there really is something wrong with Shiro we can’t have him leading Voltron, he’s not walking us into trouble but he’s not really pulling us away from it either…we will need someone who can pilot the black lion if we do need to push him away from his position.”

  
Keith gave a long sigh and deflated, his shoulders slumping further showing his displeased state with this situation. This is Shiro we’re talking about, Keith’s mentor and brother figure, if it was going to hurt anyone that Shiro wasn’t ok it would be Keith who suffers the most. Lance ran his hands through his hair, it stuck up at random angles.

  
“Keith…I-I can’t do this alone…we – I need your help”

  
That got a reaction out of him, Keith ran a hand over his face , covering his eyes for a bit before his hand fell away and his face was tinted a bright red. Lance was floored.

“Wait…did I just make the oh so great Keith Kogane blush? Oh this day is going down in history.”

  
“And there’s the Lance I remember”

  
Lance chuckled at the small irritated tone Keith used but he could tell it was playful, he watched as a small smile make its way to his lips and lance felt his face heat up as well. _Way to go smart guy, fist you make him blush and now your acting like a love sick school girl, get your shit together lance this is serious._ He coughed to bring the attention away from the small tense atmosphere of the conversation and he set his eyes on Keith’s again. He took a deep breath and continued.

  
“Really though Keith, I need you to be here. Shiro is the closest to you from any of us and your also the only one of us that can fly the black lion. I don’t want it to get to this but…I feel like we might have to “remove” Shiro, I don’t mean kill him! I mean freeze him, in one of the pods until we know for sure what’s wrong with him and how to fix it because he’s been….aggressive recently and I fear he might attack us when he try to talk to him about this.”

  
“It sucks that your so right about this…I don’t want to hurt Shiro but…we might not have a choice.”

  
“Wait does that mean…” he looked up at Keith with hopeful eyes.

Keith chuckled at that and wrapped his finger around Reds tail playfully. “Yea, I’ll talk to Kolivan and let him know about the situation, I’ll tell him only the essential details and ask for back up if we need it at any point during this process.”

  
Keith looked up at Lance with a small smile and laughed nervously

“I’m coming home Lance…”

Keith called in to tell Allura he was coming back to the team, he left out their little conversation about the topic, for now it would be best to keep it between them. Everyone was ecstatic, Hunk started cooking up a feast and Pidge called up her brother to join them, Allura and Coran pulled out some champagne looking drink for all of them to celebrate the return of a paladin. He thought about how none of this was done for when Shiro returned but it’s likely due to the fact that the man was close to death instead of coming back home announced. He watched as everyone ran around the castle doing what they could before it was time for Keith’s arrival. Lance found himself walking into his room when everyone was occupied, he spotted Keith’s jacket on his desk and pulled it close to his chest.

“ He’s coming home…”

Lance folded the jacket up nicely and placed it in a small bag he had found while rummaging in the castles storage units, it looked like a small present bag. After tucking it away in his closet he set about doing his face routine before heading to bed. That night he dreamt of black hair and blue-violet eyes.

* * *

 

Keith had talked to Kolivan about the situation at Voltron but left out critical information, he said enough that if he needed them for back up they would come as soon as was possible for them. The base all gave him a fond farewell, walking towards the ships he went straight to a rough Galra fighter they had managed to reprogram for their use. As he was walking up to it he noticed Red leaning on the ships entrance in her human form.

“Have you finished talking to your team?”

  
“Yes Red, we can go now”

She nodded and in a flash of light her body shrunk into her smaller Dragon shape, she flew towards him and wound herself around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He scratched playfully at her chin when he heard the bay door open. He looked up and found his mother coming up to him with a small box in her hands.

“Mom..? What’s wrong”

  
“Keith, when I went on my mission to earth I had a lot of things on my mind. I met your father and I had you…but I always knew I had to leave one day. Now you found it’s time for you to leave the blade and follow your own path, and much like me this isn’t under the best circumstances but I want you to have this.”

Let looked down at the box that lay in her extend arms and took it, he opened the lid and gasped slightly at what was inside. Small Nick knacks like a stray Lego block in a vivid violet color, a wrist watch with a cracked glass and many photos. He pulled one out and his eyes widened, it was his mom and dad together in front of the shack, they had a small bundle resting in between them both. He passed the picture to find one of his mother holding a small baby to her chest as she feed it.

“Is that…?”

  
“Yes, that’s you just a couple days after you were born. Your father knew that I had little time left but he never knew exactly when or where I would go. He wanted something that I could take with me to remember him and you. He made me this box and I gave him my blade. And now I want you to have it. So you can remember that we loved you Keith, we had our problems just like any other family but it was made worse because I’m not human. Even if I had to leave you I always loved you.”

Keith felt tears begin to fill his vision and he placed the box down before hugging his mom tightly around the waist, he hands came to rest in his hair avoiding Red as best and she could and kissed his temple lovingly. He cried silently into her chest before he lifted his head and sniffed slightly.

“I love you Mom…”

  
“I love you too my little bladeling.”

  
“I promise to call or at least try to as much as possible, if I can’t reach you I’ll leave a message ok?”

  
“Focus on your mission Keith, we will see each other again.”

  
He boarded the small ship and flew out of the base. He patted Reds head as he locked into the castle of lions coordinates and shot through the stars

  
_I’m coming home_


	4. chapter 4

Lance loved parties and anything that had to do with parties. This came from the fact that he has a huge family back on Earth and every time one birthday or wedding or stuff like that it was one big family thing and they all spent  a time together. And this brings us to now. It’s finally the day of Keith’s return to the ship, everyone was occupied trying to get everything ready the best they could. Lance sat on the edge of this bed holding the present bag in his arms and practicing how he was going to bring it up to Keith without sounding super desperate.

 

“Keith...hey man, I m-missed you…its been A while and uhh… I thought I would bring you this as a welcome back…you know, it’s always been your but…”

 

Suddenly a sharp couple Knocks at the door and he jumped out of his skin for a second, he heard Pidge talk to him through the door in a excited voice.

 

“What are you doing Lance? It’s almost time for Keith to get here!! Come one we need to get to the docking bay!”

 

He heard footsteps running away from his door and he gave a long sigh _it’s now or never_ he stood up and grabbed the first bag and walked towards the landing dock.

 

It only took about 15 minutes for the hanger doors to open and a small Galra fighter to land in the center of the deck. Everyone started waving enthusiastically as the engine went silent and the doors opened. A masked figure walked out alone before dropping his mask revealing Keith’s tired eyes, a fond smile made its way through and he waved to the team.

 

“Hi guys…I’m back”  

 

Pidge was the first one to run up him and give him a hug she latched on to his neck and made him spin with the force, he laughed and held her as they spun, she landed back in her feet and began prodding the purple mark on his face, he smiled awkwardly and promised to explain later, hunk came in next with Allura and Coran, Hunk pulled Keith in for a strong hug and slightly cried , happy to have his team member back at the castle. Allura patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile as Coran joined in the hug, he seemed a bit nervous but lance let it slide.  Shiro had been standing off to the side of the room quietly, he walked up to Keith and gave him a pat on the shoulder, Keith looked up and gave him a firm nod before placing his hand above Shiro's , who returned with a nod of his own and a tight squeeze. Keith’s eyes then landed on Lance from across the room, he smiled and walked out of the small group to Lance and he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Hey…its nice to see you”

 

Suddenly his planned speech went out the window, he felt tears sting his eyes and he sniffed, Keith’s face turned to a worried frown for a split second until Lance whispers loud enough for only Keith to hear “Just fucking hold me before I start bawling mullet…”

 

Keith’s face flushed a bright red for a second before he gave a small laugh, he walked the last couple steps and reached for Lance, the latter practically falling into his arms, Keith’s hands held on tightly at Lance’s hips and his face was pressing against his chest, breathing in the scent that was undoubtedly Lance. Lance had his face hidden in Keith’s hair, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands digging into his back, a small happy tear fell from his eyes onto Keith’s hair and he gave a sigh, they separated and laughed at the awkwardness of the situation the team was giving them the weirdest look and that was when Lance noticed Keith’s obvious empty shoulder, he gave a confused look before he whispered to Keith.

 

“Where is red?”

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!”

 

Keith walked back to the ship and stood at the door turning to the team. “ok so, I didn’t tell Allura because I wanted it to be a surprise but I’m not alone, I brought someone with me.”

 

The team turned to each other with questioned glances and then to lance who shrugged acting as if he knew just as little about the guest as they did, Keith turned to the inside of the ship and made a small motion with his hand, his arm stretched out and he let out a small whistle, suddenly the small Dragon landed on his outstretched arm and wrapped itself around it, it’s small claws digging into his skin as it situated itself, it’s wings spread wide and its head held high. “Guys, this is Reddina, Red for short. She’s my…”

 

“A DRAGONIR?!”

 

Allura's voice ran out in the large room, she quickly made her way to Keith and examined the small creature on Keith’s hand. “I haven’t seen one of these in over ten thousand years! I was unaware their race was still alive! Hello, I’m Princess Allura of Altea, your kind visited us many years ago. It’s very nice to know your all well and still alive.”

 

“Thank you princess, I am Reddina, princess of  Florydian, Dragonir of this cycle.”

 

Allura’s eyes widened  “You’re the princess? And your father allowed you to leave with Keith?”

 

“ My father understands better than anyone how a Dragonir and rider bond, he was more than happy that I finally found him.”

 

Allura looked up to Keith and hugged him careful of Red on his arm. “I’m so proud of you Keith! First a paladin, then a blade and now a Rider! You have really grown in the last couple cycles.”

 

Keith blushed and the other began to approach Keith and Red, all but Shiro that stayed in the corner of the room silently watching the scene. Lance looked back to see Red had climbed up to Keith's head to run away from pidge's hands as she tried to examine the small creature. She reached up and brushed Reds tail and red bolted from Keith’s head and flew to Lance, her body curled around his neck and she hid her snout in his hair, hissing at Pidge.

 

“Hey Red it’s nice to see you in person.” Lance whispered loud enough for only Red to hear.

 

“You as well blue paladin, thank you for keeping me away from the small one.”

 

“Pidge is harmless, she’s just intrigued by your kind, we don’t have creatures like you on our planet.”

 

“Would changing my form help?”

 

“Wait what…?” before lance could finish his sentence he felt the small creature leap in the air and a bright light came from her body, Everyone turned to her and gasped loudly. “Oh yea I forgot to mention, she’s not only a dragon…” the small body grew to a humanoid shape with pointed ears and scales. Her eyes opened to show bright blue orbs and pale skin. She landed in her feet silently and bowed.

 

“This is her real form” said Keith from behind them.

 

 

The silence was broken as Pidge squealed loudly and ran up to Red holding her hand and attempting to drag her to the lab to 'take a small test'. Hunk has stunned silent and Allura and Coran were clapping as if it were a small show, lance was stunned silent, he turned from Keith to Red with his mouth wide open. Keith laughed at his expression and walked up to him slapping him on the shoulder. “ Imagine my reaction the first time dude, when they said she was a dragon I could hardly believe it.”

 

Keith looked down to see a bag on the floor close to Lance, he looked at it and bent down to pick it up. He saw that his name was written out on the bag and he turned to lance. “Is this for me?”

 

“What…? Oh! Yea, I mean it’s already yours but like….you left it here and well….you um, I thought it would be nice to welcome you back with it…its stupid but… I don’t know ok!”

 

As lance kept ranting about the bag Keith reached in and pulled out his old cropped red jacket, he had left it in his room the day he left for the blade, he had mentally cursed himself when he noticed but didn’t dwell on it much. He looked from the red fabric to Lance’s face that showed a bright red blush as he tried to look anywhere but at Keith. He smiled softly and placed the jacket on his shoulders and noted it had a different scent, he expected it to smell stale, like a book or a box kept in storage for to long but instead it smelled like…

 

“Lance? Come here a sec.”

 

“ Hmm? What’s u…KEITH?!”

 

Keith leaned in and hugged Lance tightly hiding his face in his shoulder and taking a deep breath. _The jacket smells like Lance…? Has he been wearing it?_ He detached himself to face a very red Lance and smiled “thank you Lance.”

 

“Y-your welcome mullet…missed you.”

 

 

Everyone went to meet at the dinning room afterwards, a huge feast with everything hunk could make was set up on the long table. A toast to Keith’s return and to Red joining them and the small party was on full swing. Keith was laughing and talking to everyone and Lance was a blushing mess during most of dinner. Shiro stood after a while and excused himself, saying he was tired and was going to retire early to bed that night. Lance looked over to Keith who was frowning at Shiro but nodded anyway. After Shiro had left the room Keith gave Lance a look and nodded. Lance stood up saying he was going to hit the training deck before going to bed and he invited Keith along.

 

“I got something I want to show you.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

They both stood and walked out of the room, when the door closed they both nodded and headed in the direction of Shiro’s room, when they arrived they found him standing in front of the door with his head in his hands. He was mumbling something under his breath and shaking his head. Keith motioned for Lance to walk in first to see his reaction. Lance walked out into the corridor and made his way to Shiro.

 

“Shiro? Are you ok?”

 

Lance reached out to touch his shoulder when he suddenly slapped his hand away. Lance stepped back with his hand cradled to his chest and a look of shock. “I’m fine lance! I don’t need your help!” Shiro Then walked into his room without even giving him another glance and Lance just stood there before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Keith with a worried look on his face. He turned to Keith and gave a long sigh.

 

“It’s been like this since he came back…I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

 

Keith stayed silent and looked down to Lance’s hand that was close to his chest. He reached out and pulled it to him, inspecting the hand. A small red mark formed on the top of it and Keith could tell a bruise would form. He cursed lowly and looked up to lance again. “I’m sorry…I didn’t expect it to be so bad…”

 

“I just…I don’t know what else to do Keith…I’ve tried talking to him and I’ve mentioned it to the others but none of them see what’s Actually happening, they just think he’s stressed.”

 

Keith frowned and grabbed Lance by the shoulders carefully pulling him towards him in a quick hug, Lance hugged back and hid his face in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a bit until they heard a small cough come from behind them. They both turned, red faced to find Red smirking up at them. She gave Keith a slot look which he glared at her for, it looked like they were talking but without any words…telepathy?

 

_“I see you and him are close…maybe a bit to close?”_

 

_“I know what your implying Red, it’s not like that. He doesn’t think of me like that.”_

 

_“I’m not blind Keith, I see affection for you in him…”_

 

_“Drop it.”_

 

Lance looked between them and  I raised his voice a bit to get their attention “Wait…is one of the perks to her telepathy? Like you guys can read each others mind?”

 

“Wha…oh, yea. We’re connected mentally and spiritually.”

 

Keith looked down at Lance and noticed he had his Bayard attached to his jeans, he must keep it on him even out of armor now. Then an idea came to his mind and he gave Lance a small smile.

 

“Want to go train together?”

 

_I want to see how far you’ve come…_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long T-T i was making some art for the chapter and i made the dragon like 7 times before i eventually just took a base from devient art, the credits for the original base are under the drawing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and rescue Oh My!

As lance and Keith made their way to the training deck a lot was going through Keith’s mind. Shiro was definitely treating people differently but he seamed to have it out for lance more, it was confusing. Keith had noticed his strange behavior when he came back from his second time with the Galra but he attributed that to only be stress from said event. He expected him to get better but it seems he had only gotten worse. His blood boiled at the way he had pushed lance away when all he was doing was trying to help, the red mark on Lance’s hand only fueled said anger.

  
“Keith I can hear you thinking…”

  
“Sorry it’s just…I can’t believe he would lash out like that, it’s almost scary…”

  
“you’re telling me…the screaming is constant too, I’m honestly starting to worry about our safety with his attitude, did you hear that he armed Lotor with his Bayard? Without consulting Allura?”

  
“He did what?!” this was starting to sound insane. There was definitely something wrong with Shiro and Keith was going to get to the bottom of it. They made their way to the training room and walked to the center of it. Keith pulled out his blade and activated it and looked over at lance.

  
“what training level did you manage to get to?”

  
“I don’t remember…I don’t really train on my own often, the last time I did…”

  
Suddenly lance remembered the sword upgrade to his Bayard and a smile curved it’s way onto his lips. He pulled out his Bayard and stepped back a couple feet. “I want to show you something.” With that said he activated his new broad sword and held it in front of his face as he looked over to take in Keith’s reaction.

  
Keith’s face showed surprise and curiosity, you could tell that he was impressed with the blade and wanted a closer look but before he could manage to respond lance began to speak.

  
“Its an Altean broad sword, Allura said that it’s a lot like the one her father used when he was a paladin. She was here when I fist managed to use it after getting into a tough spot with the small drones during training.”

  
“That’s amazing…can I have a closer look?”

  
Lance nodded and he watched as Keith came in close and placed his hand on the blade, lance placed the hilt in his hand and watched as Keith help up the sword in different poses and angles testing it’s weight, his face looked like that of a should who had just been shown the best thing ever and he looked back at lance with stars in his eyes.  
“This is incredible lance! Have you trained with it anymore? Or just that one time? Do you want to spar?? I want to see this baby in action!”

  
The excitement in his voice was so noticeable that lance found himself chuckling at the way it sounded so weird coming from Keith. The one who was all business and never got any jokes was now showing how much of a child he could be and it made lance extremely happy to know that he was the cause of it, Keith was smiling like this because of HIM. After calming him down and agreeing to a sword practice they both pulled away to different sides of the training room.

  
“Just a warning lance, don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it mullet.”

  
And with that they were off. Keith charged first ducking low on the right and bringing his sword up to slash at Lance’s side but was caught last second as lance blocked his blow and was pushed back slightly, their swords scraping against one another. Lance pushed, making Keith pull back and regain his stance when he saw lance bring the sword down above his head quickly. He crouched and jumped to the side to avoid the blow and planting his hands on the ground he twisted his body to kick under Lance’s legs to throw him off balance. The red paladin tripped and fell backwards onto his back as Keith took the chance to land a swing at Lance’s chest only to have the red paladin catch him between his legs and with a strong pull push him under his weight and in a slip second Lance’s sword was imbedded a couple inches away from his right ear. They were both panting but Keith watched as a smile made its way to Lance’s face.

  
“I win…”

  
Keith took in the chance and caught his of guard flipping their position so he was now sitting on Lance’s lap sword back to a dagger pressed slightly to the red paladins neck.

“No…I think that’s my win, don’t let yourself get distracted hot shot.”

  
Lance felt his face heat up at the nickname and looked at Keith with a smirk “aww you think I’m hot? Well of course you do mullet, who could resist all this?”

  
Keith laughed slightly and stood from his spot on Lance’s lap, reaching a hand out to pull the red paladin up from the floor when the Castle alarm broke out, they nodded to one another and ran off to the main bridge, on the screen there was a distress signal and everyone was a bit frantic.

  
“Allura what’s going on?” Keith spoke up as he walked up to the maps hologram of a planet that looked like planet Arus.

  
“We are getting a signal from a planet close by, they seem to be calling out for help but…this sector hasn’t shown any Galra activity in a long time, I wonder what they need help with.”

  
Allura pressed a few keys and an image of a slime like alien appeared, they splutter as they speak frantically, “to anyone that can intercept this signal, we need help! Our planet is trying to kill us and we do not have the means to relocate, we need help!” the message popped itself and everyone looked at each other.

  
“Allura…?”

  
“The planet is showing some type of unstable shifts in it’s core, I believe it’s trying to reform itself, this will however cause the planet to fully cover itself in water, they will drown.”

  
Lance spoke up then “I say we go down there, the scans only show that one settlement, it can’t be to many people that the castle can’t carry, and if they already had ships then they must have another place to go, so we don’t have to keep them here long.”  
Everyone nodded and Allura set a wormhole to jump to the planets location, everyone began to get into their lions and Keith stood next to Coran and Red watching as the wormhole came to a stop and the castle began it’s decent into orbit. The Lions shot through the doors of their hangars and Coran began to prepare for the large amount of creatures they were now going to house. Suddenly Keith noticed Red looked a bit odd.

  
“What is it…?”

  
“There is someone about this planet that doesn’t sit well with me…I think we should head down too and keep a closer look.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Has my instinct ever steered is wrong master?”

  
“No…”

  
They nodded at one another and headed to the launching pad where the Galra fighter still sat. Red took her smaller form to fit in the right space while Keith piloted the ship and they made their way down to the planets atmosphere, they stayed close to the cloud line and observed as the Lions started to help a large ship to the castle when the ocean around them erupted. Water spouts that reached high into the sky attempted to pull the ships back down and drown them.

  
“Master we must evaporate the water.”

  
“We’re going to abandon ship Red!”

  
The hatch on the back of ship opened to show the closely approaching land and Keith jumped, red dove behind him and grew to her full size catching her rider as he fell and pulling in close to the creature. Red roared getting it’s attention and began to evaporate it’s tendrils as best she could.

 

“keith!”

  
Lance watched as the Galra fighter hit the ground and exploded, Keith now in the air on Reds back fighting off the creature as they loaded the people into the ships.

  
“Come on lance! Red and Keith got this we need to move!”

  
Lance tool one look at the two as tendrils followed close behind reds speeding form, she moved extremely fast for her size and lance turned back to the refugees, they were close to finishing and getting the last ship in the air when a loud roar filled the air, everyone looked to see Reds muzzle enveloped in a water spouts making her unable to breath. Lance took action. “KEITH!”  
He flew in close and used his lions fire to evaporate the tendrils that were on reds body and then made an effort to keep them away while she recovered.

“Keith are you ok?! How’s red?!”

  
“Water got in her lungs, she can’t breath fire anymore!”

  
“She won’t have to!” they heard Pidges voice over the com. The last ship was in place and all the refugees were safe, they made a quick turn and flew up red slowly shrinking and flying into the red lions mouth and up to the castle leaving the water creature to swipe at nothing. Red collapsed inside the red lions control room as soon as she made her way in, coughing all the while.

  
“Red? Red!”

  
Keith called out to her and lance could tell she wasn’t doing so good, “what’s happening?!”

  
“Its her lungs, their trying to expell the water!”

  
Red felt her eyes fall close…

 

_What more can I see...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE! I took a break from writing this summer cuz I wanted to enjoy the time I could with my family but now that it's almost over Ive decided to get back into the groove of things!  
> This chapter is really short but I hope you like it non the less! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
